


Map that leads to you

by Frilight



Series: Just ask me [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Thorin, King Thorin, M/M, Modern Era, POV Thorin, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frilight/pseuds/Frilight
Summary: To stop his nephews from irritating him, Thorin gives his permission  to host a band in his kingdom, little does he know who is their lead singer.Presenting you awkward kingly Thorin, adorable little shits Fili and Kili, and a grumbling Dwalin.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Just ask me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter-1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own hobbit, it belongs to tolkien and jacksons.  
> The title and song mentioned in the chapter is taken from "Maps" by maroon 5, it belongs to them.  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine and english is not my first language.  
> I hope you like it.  
> You can find me on tumblr by username "destinyminy" i do write hobbit funny quotes there.
> 
> Warnings: swearing

Oh Mahal, they have done it, its over.  
I am gonna kill those little brats and when i am done with them, they will rue the day they were born, Thorin thought darkly. 

Taking several deep breaths, because one cannot murder their nephews AND heirs to the throne of Erebor, why Dis and Tylz thought it is right to leave their bratty children with him, rather than Frerin, was beyond him. Frerin is their fun uncle and Thorin is supposed to be broody, unfun uncle ( Kili's exact words).

Now don't get anything wrong, he loves his nephews very much but sometimes he wants to strangle them with their own hair.

"FILI! KILI! get your butts in here, i know you are lurking outside the door, you better have some explanation about this."  
The door opens and they both tumble inside, looking sheepish and wary.

"Care to explain why my phones ringtone is a woman's moan," Thorin growls out.

"Well, you see, we thought it would be funny in a unfunny way," said Kili.  
"Ki, that sentence doesn't makes any sense and unfunny is not even a word," said Fili.  
"It's a word 'cause its got letters in it"  
"But ki---  
" Then you give him a reason, why we did it," Kili hissed.

Thorin pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, " I don't want to know why you did it, just-just remove it, right now."  
"We won't do it for free, we need incentive."

There is something fishy about this situation, Thorin thinks, something that screams unfunny.

"You see uncle--"  
"Our favorite band Bunnyhop is doing a concert in Greenwood,"  
"We were thinking to invite them here and perform,"  
"And we need your permission to do it, so pleaseeeeeee, can we invite them?" Fili pleads.

"No"

"What"  
"Why would you say that," pouts Kili, "awwwww, uncle, please uncle, please please pleaseeeeeee." They used their puppy dog eyes.

"I said no, and why should i invite them, it's a waste of time and resources. Just listen to them on your music player." said Thorin

"That's unfair,"  
"We won't change your ringtone."  
"Fine, i will ask Nori to change it for me," said Thorin  
"He won't do it, he too is a fan of Bunnyhop," said Fili

Thorin glares at them, " then i will do it myself."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been two days and Thorin still can't change his damn ringtone. Nori won't help with it, if he wasn't so loyal and intelligent (read:sneaky) thorin would have fired him from his position of head of IT department long ago (plus, thorin would be downright miserable for losing such a good friend, not that he would admit it to anyone).

What, what did he do to deserve such nephews.  
The phone pinged several times a day (a courtesy of his nephews), including during his meeting with foreign dignitaries. Thorin was so embarrassed and flustered, he apologized profusely to them (no need to add harassment charges on the account of his nephew's stupidity), he almost died of embarrassment. 

I can't handle it, too much of a headache, if I have to make a deal with the devil, thorin thinks, i will.

With that thought in his mind, Thorin knocks on their door.  
The door opens "Hey uncle, come in" said Kili.  
Thorin enters the room and sees Fili lounging on the sofa, and begins, "I will give those rabbits the permission to perform here , but only for two days, just change my damned ringtone."

"Wohooooo!!, thanks uncle"  
"You are my favorite uncle, love you"  
"You are not unfun, you're a funfun uncle"  
They both holler and come forward to hug thorin.

"The phone"  
"Oh yes, give it to us, we will take it to Nori and give him the good news, he will fix it."

"Tell Nori to contact the band and invite them here, he will deal with all the formalities with them, he has my permission, but remember only for two days," said thorin, if Nori deals with them it will be one less headache for him, he privately thinks.

"Now go, i want my phone back this evening"  
"Okay, bye uncle"  
The door shuts behind them.

Finally, peace and calm, that's what Thorin wants, even if he has to give his permission for the concert. Its not like he will be going there, his nephews will be out of his hair for a few days.

Oh mahal, he suddenly groans, what had he done, Fili and Kili will be insufferable from now on to the day of the event. He need a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay.  
> Here is the last chapter.  
> Hobbit belongs to tolkien and jackson.  
> The song mentioned in the chapter belongs to maroon 5 band

IMiserable, that's what Thorin felt like in the weeks leading to the concert. His nephews were normally manageable, their antics could be curbed by a glare from thorin, but in these miserable weeks they have become downright maniac, bouncing off the walls and his nerves.  
Palace walls can be repaired but thorin needs his nerves to deal with the mess that comes with monarchy, they are doing a good job for damaging them and add to that a suspiciously cheery and whistling Nori. Something is gonna crack, it better not be his nerves.

"They make me want to stab myself with a pen." Thorin mutters  
"Ah lad, don't do that, i would have to arrest you for murdering a royalty", said Dwalin.

Meet Dwalin, his chief of security/his bodyguard/his part time tormenter when dis is not here.

" don't joke Dwalin, it doesn't suits you"  
"I wasn't joking", but seeing thorin's raised eyebrows, dwalin concedes,"well, maybe a little bit. But cheer up it will brighten yer ugly mug, heard those bunny or whatever are coming 'ere, they 're supposed to be good".  
"They are a headache to me, with the way fili and kili are behaving, they are not even here and i shudder to think what will happen when they arrive here".  
"Those lads know how to get on yer nerves, don't worry laddie, everything is gonna be fine".  
"You don't know that, and stop calling me laddie you're just two years older than me".  
"Still younger than me, respect yer elders lad, now hush and do yer kinging or whatever yer call it".

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The day of concert arrives and Thorin somehow finds himself to be dragged to the venue by his nephews.  
They were chattering about the band members, apparently Nori's gotta crush on their lead guitarist, a fellow named bofur, who is famous for his ridiculous hats. Thorin just tunes them out and thinks of the ways to escape this torture.  
They arrive at the venue, ducking the media camera's and microphones, they made their way towards the VVIP section, where Nori is already waiting for them.  
Their section is closer to the stage (perks of being the host and royalty),  
Thorin hopes that their proximity to the stage doesn't shatter his eardrums.

Dwalin is standing close to them, keeping an eye on everyone.  
Settling in for a long haul, thorin takes out his phone and starts to surf the internet, looking through dis's vacation pictures, no need to waste time on fawning over some band with no taste in music.  
After 10 to 15 minutes everybody settles down and the presenter calls for the opening act, the crowd cheers through it.  
It goes like that for over an hour, the crowd going wilder with every song, shouting along the song lyrics, stomping and dancing around.

"Now presenting you the lead singer of bunny hop, our very own cutie bilboooo bagginssss performing his hit single 'Maps', give him a big round of applause.  
Thorin freezes, and the crowd grew even wilder and mad chanting for their beloved icon.  
No no no noooo, thorin thinks, they said filbo daggins or tilbo taggins, surely not bilbo baggins, no no no it can't be true, he can't be here.

Why woul---, thorin's thoughts trails off when he sees the small figure come on the stage.  
Sandy blonde curly haired, ever changing eye color, curving dimples,pearly white teeth, stocky figure.  
Oh god, oh mahal, no noooo, he is here he is here, Thorin panics.  
Suddenly kili's voice breaks through his panicked mental stage," He will sing maps, isn't it the song he wrote up after breaking up with some idiot.  
"Yes, ki, rumor says he wrote this when his supposed true love broke his heart, some 10 years ago. I mean, he has never written any song about breakup except this one. He must have loved them truly. Oh and this was written before he got famous", fili replies.  
"Poor bilbo, that person did a number on him".

Thorin is in a daze, he is confused, embarrassed and most of all he felt guilty.  
Guilty of what he did, but maybe he was wrong, the person that broke bilbo's heart can be anybody, fili said it was a rumor, maybe they are talking about some other person. Yes, it can happen, it was years ago, what they had was for a brief time, not enough time to develop feelings for somebody, but why this thought made him feel disappointed and sad.

Suddenly a clear melodious voice rang across the stadium:

/" I miss the taste of sweet life,  
I miss the conversation  
I m searching for a song tonight, i m changing all of the stations  
I like to think that we had it all, we drew a map to a better place  
But on that road i took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away"/

He missed that sweet clever voice, thorin thinks, oh bilbo, he looks so beautiful on the stage, wearing cream colored v-neck shirt showing his pale chest, tight black leather pants and black boots. He has not changed one bit.  
The song goes on:

/"i was there for you  
In your darkest time  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights  
But i wonder where were you?  
When i was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back"/

Thorin watches in awe, not paying much attention to his surroundings, drinking in the sight of his bilbo. No, not his, never his. He frowns

/"so i wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me  
So i m following the map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing i can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following to you"/

The crowd chants with bilbo, swaying on the spot throughout the song.  
He performs few more songs after that and then went off to the backstage, the crowd chanting his name wildly.  
Thorin was a little bit jealous of this supposed love, who inspired such words in bilbo.  
The show ended after a few hours, fili and kili were chatting about bilbo and what will they do when they will meet him tomorrow.  
That broke thorin out of his daze, oh mahal, he is scheduled to meet with the band tomorrow, he has to face bilbo, he groans pathetically.

Miserable, he felt miserable , what has his life come to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the song maps by maroon 5, its brilliant.  
> This is the last chapter, i will work on the sequel in future when i have some time.  
> Thank you for reading this fic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first attempt at writing i don't know when i will update another chapter but it will be soon. Thank you for reafing this. You can find me on tumblr - @destinyminy


End file.
